


A Hogwarts Christmas Tradition

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marauder-era Christmas fluff. That is all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I'm posting this mid-January, but I initially wrote this for a friend as a Christmas present and she told me that I should post it, so here I am.

Christmas at Hogwarts was always Y/N’s favorite time of the year. On the first of December, Professors Flitwick and Dumbledore strung lights throughout the halls, waving their wands in harmony as invisible hands gently laid tinsel along the banisters and doorways. Professor Sprout ventured onto the grounds with Hagrid to pick the Christmas trees for each common room and for the Great Hall. Even the librarian, Madam Pince, was not immune to the Christmas spirit. She hung tinsel from the book shelves, and poinsettias adorned the study tables where Y/N and Remus sat, preparing for their finals.

  
They had been studying for hours together, covering Potions, Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts (Remus’ specialty), and Muggle Studies (Y/N’s specialty). They were in their fifth year at Hogwarts, so their O.W.L.s were looming closer and closer, and the pressure to make good marks was high. The sun set, causing the string lights to come to life in the library. Y/N laid her head down, growing quite sleepy. As she rested her head on the table, her shirt rose, revealing the small of her back. Remus continued to softly read aloud the ingredients for Felix Felicis, trying to memorize them for their Potions exam. He noticed the exposed skin and reached over to softly tickle it, raising goosebumps on the small of y/n’s back. He felt her tense slightly at the initial touch, but she quickly relaxed and continued to doze. They sat like this for a while, Remus flicking through his Potions’ notes with one hand, the fingers of his other hand grazing up and down y/n’s back underneath her shirt.

  
Suddenly James and Sirius stumbled into the library, Peter following eagerly behind. “Oi, Moony! Mrs. Moony!” called Sirius. “We’re about to start decorating the Gryffindor common room tree!”

  
Y/N perked up, her eyes still half-closed. Decorating the house tree was a long-standing Hogwarts tradition, cherished by students and Professors alike. Each student was presented with a bauble that had their name engraved on it in their first year at Hogwarts. The bauble was the student’s for life; they hung it on their house tree each year until graduation, and then they took it home to hang on their own trees in adulthood. The Heads of Houses placed their old baubles on the house trees each year as well, to the envy of other house alumni. Even Professor McGonagall’s stiff exterior fell away as she placed her ancient bauble on the Gryffindor tree. Y/N raised her arms up above her, stretching out like a cat awakening after a long nap in a sunbeam.

  
“Let’s go, Remus!” she yawned. “I think Potions can wait. Not even Slughorn can stand between us and our house tree!”

  
Remus grinned at y/n, speechless. She stood up, collecting their parchment, quills, and books. She stopped when she felt Remus’ eyes still on her, unmoving.

“What is it?” she asked.

“You’re the best Christmas present ever,” he smiled a big, toothy grin.

“So are you, Moo–”

“OI ! Lovebirds! You comin’ or not?!” yelled James, growing aggravated.

“Would you sod off?! We’re coming!” bellowed Remus, the smile disappearing from his face, eyebrows furrowing.

“I know that it is Christmas, and that you are excited about decorating the tree, but you need to be quiet! This is still a library!” shrieked Madam Pince. “I expected it from you two –” she pointed at James and Sirius, “but Remus, I expected better of you! You better go with them to your common room,” she motioned for y/n and Remus to leave. Y/N stifled giggles as she pulled Remus out of the library and toward the common room, her arms laden with books.

“I’m sorry, Madam Pince,” whispered y/n.

“Oh, you’ve nothing to be sorry for, y/n,” consoled Madam Pince. “It’s just those boys. They’ll grow up sooner or later. Remus, though… he’s special. You caught yourself a good one.”

When the Marauders and y/n finally made it back to the Gryffindor common room, professor McGonagall was just finishing straightening out the eight-foot fir that stood in the middle of the room.

“Alright, students, you may begin decorating!” she announced.

The students all began to put their baubles on the tree, first years on the bottom, seventh years on the top. Y/N quickly scampered up to her dorm to retrieve her beloved bauble, anxious to place it on the tree. When she returned, Sirius had put Christmas music on the record player and the second years were finishing placing their baubles on the tree. James had broken out the hot chocolate and was discreetly spiking it with firewhiskey for any who asked, avoiding the unsuspecting gaze of Professor McGonagall.

Finally it came time for the Marauders and y/n to place their baubles on the tree, but instead of using her wand to reach the high branches, Remus hoisted y/n up high so she could reach the perfect branch. She giggled as he let her fall a few feet, but he quickly caught her in his arms as her feet dangled just above the floor.  
They stepped back and grabbed some hot cocoa as the sixth and then seventh year students hung their baubles on the tree. Y/N and Remus had reclined on the couch in front of the fire when Professor McGonagall lit the tree with a wave of her wand. The entire house clapped and cheered, admiring their handiwork. Remus held Y/N in his lap, planting a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
